


you're burning up, i'm cooling down (remix)

by vellutonero



Series: you've come a long way baby [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Road Trip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero





	you're burning up, i'm cooling down (remix)

Стив смотрит на его руки почти все время, и с трудом угадывает на незагорелой коже почти сошедшие следы шрамов, короткие злые отметины, торчащие из-под закатанных до локтей рукавов рубашки. ТиДжей улыбается, и в его глазах - холод, царапающий кожу, и расчетливый интерес, что-то исследовательское, далекое от здесь и сейчас, и Стив невольно задается вопросом, не смотрит ли также. Хэммонд почти точная копия стертого семью десятками лет пустого сна Баки Барнса, но в то же время он не мог быть более непохожим на оригинал.  
У ТиДжея хватка акулы, и осанка подстреленной птицы, и мягкие волосы на макушке, когда Стив зарывается в них ладонью, оттягивая, почти больно, назад. Хэммонд автоматически обнажает шею, подставляет, выгибается, зная, как это должно быть. И в этот момент, наверное, для Стива Роджерса картинка разбивается: Баки Барнс никогда не был таким. Но это другой век, и это другой мир, и это другой Стив Роджерс, поэтому - черт с ним - Баки Барнс тоже может быть другим. И ТиДжей тоже это знает, поэтому упорно зачесывает волосы назад. 

ТиДжей нахлобучивает на нос свои модные очки и закидывает сумку за плечо:  
\- Роджерс, шевелись, мы уезжаем, - и Стив стонет, моментально просыпаясь и открывая глаза. После вашингтонского провала ТиДжей нашел его каким-то чудом, когда он отсыпался-отлеживался после выписки из больницы, и уже думал, что Хэммонд вообще больше никогда не придет.  
Оказалось, у ТиДжея приятный внедорожник, не слишком вычурный, но и не обещающий сломаться еще до первой заправки, и Стив втягивает голову в плечи, забираясь на пассажирское сиденье, прилипая к термосу с кофе.  
\- Я не знаю, что там произошло в деталях, но на холме все как будто с ума посходили, мать уже третьи сутки на службе, - доверительно сообщает ТиДжей, вылавливая Стива из какого-то медитативного состояния созерцания быстро меняющегося за окном пейзажа.  
\- Ага, - говорит Роджерс. 

Они останавливаются в каком-то безымянном мотеле посреди нигде, ТиДжей вваливается в номер и припечатывает Стива к стенке - стягивая с него футболку и не переставая целовать везде, где дотянется. Роджерс путается в джинсах и запинается, падая вперед и на ТиДжея, и тот начинает неконтролируемо ржать - не смеяться, именно ржать - и настроение испорчено. Стив тоже в конечном итоге смеется, и они лежат на пыльном полу плечом к плечу и смеются, пока ТиДжей не смахивает выступившие слезы, не скидывает с себя грязную рубашку и переползает на кровать.  
Стив привычно обнимает его со спины, потому что так удобнее, так привычнее, и у него стоит, и ТиДжей облизывает его пальцы, и на самом деле - это только предлог, и ТиДжей смеется, запрокинув голову, пока Стив берет его, и не прекращает смеяться даже когда смех перемежается со стонами и вскриками, но это все неважно; мир Стива Роджерса давно уже уменьшился до его собственного члена, раз за разом входящего в тело ТиДжея.  
В какой-то момент, возможно, потому что кто-то из них положил пальцы на член ТиДжея, он кончает. Смех обрывается, но Стив уже не обращает внимания, въезжая в податливое тело. 

\- Ты поведешь, - ТиДжей бросает ему ключи, снова в очках, с сигаретой в зубах, он забирается на пассажирское сиденье и вытягивает ноги на приборную доску, скинув ботинки, упираясь пальцами в лобовое стекло.  
\- Куда мы едем, - спрашивает Стив, но в ответ ТиДжей лишь пожимает плечами. И Стив едет обратно, в город.  
Через двадцать километров ТиДжей включает радио, и салон заполняет Rolling Stones, и ТиДжей выстукивает ритм пальцами по бедру, и хрипло подпевает:  
\- I'm gonna fade away, war, children, it’s just a shot away.

Они не говорят до самого Вашингтона, и Стив забывает на какое-то мгновение, что ТиДжей все еще в машине, и его мысли возвращаются, сделав полный круг, к Баки. Он был все это время жив, жив, вопреки, несмотря, и это было неправильно, потому что ТиДжей - был Баки 21 века, и не могло быть одновременно двоих. Стив вздрагивает, когда Хэммонд тихо говорит сквозь музыку, если бы не суперслух, то не услышал бы.  
\- Я знаю про Вашингтон, я все знаю, - и Стив ударяет по тормозам, потому что светофор переключается на красный. ТиДжей ловко подхватывает сумку и хлопает за собой дверью - Стив не успел заметить, как тот обулся. Водители, стоящие за ним, сигналят, когда включается зеленый, но Стив смотрит вслед быстро удаляющемуся ТиДжею, пока тот совсем не растворяется в толпе.


End file.
